


safety

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Unsympathetic Light Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: virgil has a nightmare about being back with the light sides. dee and ree reassure him that he won’t be back there any time soon - at least not on their watch.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181
Collections: Regressuary





	safety

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: implied unsympathetic light sides, nightmare, lemme know if there’s anything else i need to add!

Virgil usually felt safe in the arms of his boyfriends. Even when big, they made him feel like nothing could hurt him, human or otherwise. 

But the nightmares still managed to weave their way into his imagination. 

They started out slow, just a day in the light side of the mind palace. They’d be talking and Virgil would be having fun. But then Patton would make a stupid remark or Roman would push him over or Logan would perform an experiment and they’d be poking and prodding him and killing him. Most of them ended with him being shoved into a bottomless pit. Their faces peered down at him, laughing and smiling like they were seeing off a kid to college.

Then Virgil would wake up in a cold sweat, crying or, on one memorable occasion, screaming at the top of his lungs. And usually his boyfriends would take him in their arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep again or felt calm enough to go about his day, depending on the time.

But this time Virgil woke up with tears in his eyes, shuddering and sobbing. He popped a thumb in his mouth, feeling his daddy’s arms wrapped around him. He shook Dee’s shoulder, whispering, “Dada, Dada, uppy.”

“Yes, dear? It’s early.” 

“Scawy dream. Big kids were mean.” Dee sat up and pulled Virgil into his lap. Remus groaned beside them. 

“It’s too early for this crap.”

“Our little stormcloud had a nightmare.” Remus shot up.

“Oh, are you alright V? Was it about those...those  _ creeps _ again? I’ll kill ‘em!” 

Dee shook his head. “We won’t be killing anyone tonight, I’m afraid.”

Virgil nodded. “Wann cuddle.”

“Cuddling it is, then,” Dee said, letting Remus have his fair share of Virgil’s affection as well. “Dada’s here to protect you, Stormcloud. We won’t let anything get to you.”

Virgil whimpered. “Pwomise?” 

“Promise,” Remus agreed, pressing lips to Virgil’s forehead.

And in the warmth of his cg’s arms and the soft glow of the fairy lights outside, Virgil could believe it. He was safe. 


End file.
